Fang's Australian Adventure
by ellabella89
Summary: Well, I think the title says all. Mostly in Fang's POV. Lot's of Fax :D ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Even though I already have like tow other stories on the go right now, I just wanted to try this. More will come in a few minutes, I swear. :D_

* * *

**Fang POV**

I think that I had a good reason to be here. Well, I really didn't know what I was doing here, but Max lead us here, so it had bound to be safe, right?

* * *

_Ba ba ba baaaaa. More will soon to follow. :D_

_Ella_


	2. Chapter 2

_I think that I had a good reason to be here. Well, I really didn't know what I was doing here, but Max lead us here, so it had bound to be safe, right?_

We were in Austrailia. Don't exsactly know why, all I know is I was kicked awake in the middle of the night and told that we had a long trip ahead of us. I didn't know where we were going at the time, just that there was something important wherever we were going. That's it.

Finally, five hours into our flight, Max told us what we were up to.

"We are going to Austailia. I don't know why, just the voice told me that it was absoulty nessesary last night during my watch. We'll stop once at the airport then go all the way to Japan. Then we fly ourselves from there. Kapesh?"

We all nodded our heads in agreement, but I flew closer to Max, trying to iron out some details.

"Where's the money coming from?"

She quickly glanced at me. Looking through the sky for some story she could tell me, she sighed.

"There will be some money waiting for us once we get to the airport. The voice told me where it was, and me, and only me, will retrieve it."

I stared at her.

"I know it could be a trap, but, I really want to hear their accents." she looked at me with a hopeful look in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I would let her get the money, but becuase of that I will be right close to her every where else. Whether she liked it or not.

She smiled at me and brushed wings with me.

"You're it!"

I smiled even brighter as we zoomed around, playing Ultimate Tag, flock style. We were gradually moving forward but this way was more fun. I tagged Gazzy who inturn whacked Nudge. On a rampage, Nudge almost knocked Iggy out of the sky while Iggy actually knocked Max out of the sky.

Falling fast, Max righted herself and raced up to grab Angel's ankels. Angel, in turn, latched herself to my shoulders. The unexpected load made me loose considerable altitude.

"Angel get off! I get it, I'm it!" I tried to shake her off, but she was latched like a tick.

"Not until you scream that you love Max!" What the hell?

"Angel!" I yelled in my warning tone.

"Do it!" She kicked me extra hard to make sure I got her message.

"Fine..." I looked to see Max hovering there with her arms crossed, smirk on her mouth. I really wanted to get that smirk off of her face. No one smirks at my disadvantage, not even Max.

"I love m..." I mumbled, making sure I didn't say her name.

"Louder. Nudge has to be able to hear." Angel told me. Of course, Nudge was furthest away, oblivious to the drama going down because Gazzy messed her hair a little.

"Fine. I LOVE YOU MAX! YOU ARE MY LIFE! I LOVE MAX!" Then I finally knocked that smirk off her face along with Angel off my shoulders.

I flew up to Max who was just frozen there, her flying a bit choppy. I grabbed her in a hug, spinning us around and around. When the momentum was lost, I captured her lips in a hyper kiss. She didn't do much, just kinda there. I pulled back and smiled at her, and finally she got her sences back. She smiled a half smile and leened in for another kiss. I was carrying her up right, so I gave her quick peck before I threw her up, switching her position into a bridal style hold.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I flew back to where the flock was waiting, and we contined on with our journey. But after a half hour, she started getting restless.

"Fang, as much as I love being carried in your arms and all..." I looked down.

"Yes?"

"I need to fly." I smiled again, understanding. Another quick kiss and I dropped her.

* * *

_So. Yeah, I liked the end. I'll give you another chapter in a few hours..or if I get one tinsy winsey review... that's all I ask..pweasse?_

_Ella_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright thank you so much to PaRaM0rE-0394 for the review that got me to publish this... much longer now, and I hope to keep them that way. Tell me about any grammar mistakes because my new computer doesn't have Word on it yet, so it doesn't tell me if I'm say from or form. :D

* * *

_

"I need to fly." I smiled again, understanding. Another quick kiss and I dropped her.

Oh she was fine, she just was a little pissed after I did that. It's okay though, the plane ride would be a perfect time to make up for it.

We flew for a little while more, nothing special ever happening.

"So." Iggy flew up to me. I looked over sighed. He would want to know what that was all about.

"So what." I replied.

"Did you really have to scream that. I mean, we all knew, it wasn't entirely nessecary. I'm pretty sure that the people all the way down there heard you." He chuckled, pointed towards the earth.

"Very funny Iggy. It was the only way to get Angel off of me."

"Right. But chasing Max and making out with her shocked body wasn't neccesary, now was it?"

"Shut up Iggy. You're supposed to be blind. How do you know all of this stuff? Hmm, got some inside connections."

He blushed a bit.

"Not my fault that Nudge talks alot. She just tells me everything."

"Yeah, how's that going for you?"

We were far away enough from the flock that they wouldn't hear us.

"She doesn't quite get the subtle hints I'm giving her."

"Yeah, Leaving roses in her room is real subtle. Your a real ladies man, you know that Iggy?"

"Shut up. Well, I really enjoy being with Ella whenever we go to Arizona. She's so nice. And, ya know, she smells good." HE blushed again.

"Yeah, I'll put a good word in for you." We continued to fly in silence.

"Iggy! Come here!" Iggy turned his head to where Nudge's voice was.

"Hey, take Akila. I wanna go and see Nudge."

I just smirked and took the squirmy dog into my arms. I think Nudge had Total, but I saw her transfere the dog to Max. Well, I wouldn't be looking at those two for the next hour or so. So now I had some quiet time to think to myself. And that usually meant thinking about Max. So let's start shall we?

Me and Max have been going smooth ever since Antartica. Did you know that Antarctica is the only continante without trees? Just letting you know. Anyway, after that mad make out session in the sub, and then the kiss while flying, we've been alot more open to each other. I'm talking a bit more, to everyone' horror. but I still have traights that make me me. I liked how Max would come into my hotel room at night, and curl up next to me, just because we didn't get that much time together durning the day. Or she would hold me hand at random times, just 'cause.

Those things I really treasure whenever they happen. Oh, I'm also smiling alot more since then. I heard it makes Max happy, so I will do whatever need be for that. And we get to go on more dates. Yeah, Iggy likes to let the kids do whatever they want during the times he babysits, so Nudge is usually in charge when we go out. And late night flights, they are still going strong. We never go alone ever since Max seems to ventalte her wings whenever she goes out with them.

So all in all, I was an extremly happy guy.

"Let's land. I see the airport now."

I looked down and saw it too. I nodded and flew next to Iggy to tell what he had to do. Once I got close enough, I already saw nodding his head and angleing his wings. I also saw Nudge glowing beside him. Well, that makes more sence.

I followed them and we landed some where far from the airport. We didn't want to picked up on radar.

We walked the rest of the way, making us that much more tired by the time we got to the airport.

Once the doors that made you feel like a Jedi opened up, we all threw ourselves on the first available benches. We just finished a 5 hour flight and a 2 hour walk. I don't know why we didn't get closer. And after that, we were ravinous.

"Alright guys." Max stood up after five minutes of sitting there. She got up to face us all.  
"I'm going to get the money for tickerts, and Fang, take them to the McDonalds there and feed the poor things."

"Yeah okay. I got some monopoly money here that should work. If all else fails, we can just knock them out and steal the food. No biggy." I gave her a stale look.

"I have some of money saved up from before. Stop being such a smart mouth." She smiled at me. I smiled back and took the money that she was offering me.

"Come on kiddies, chow time." They all shot up and trotted after me to the Micky D's. I looked over my shoulder to see Max staring at us. She held up her hand and I smiled and turned back around.

Once in the McDonalds, I gave them each a twenty to share. If you had extra, which wasn't likley, you were to give it back to me. They all knew the drill. They ordered the stuff they wanted that was in thier budjet and went to the booth nearest to the exit.

Once I orderd mine, I went to the loundest table in the resturant. Gazzy just pulled a big one. Shaking my head, I sat down beside him making sure I didn't take another breath for another 45 seconds, when the green smoke cleared.

Gazzy just cackled like a insane person and kept his gas to himself after that. I took a bite out of my first burger and chewed thoughfully. I should get some stuff for Max. Getting up again, I looked around at the starving flock.

"Anyone have extra?" I looked around. Angel shook her head and so did Nudge, but Gazzy pulled a few bills out of his back pocket. I had to touch that. Yay. Iggy also took out a few of his own bills and held his hand out to the direction of me. Taking his and Gazzy's money, I headed back to the counter were the cashier gave me the stink eye. I smiled politely at her, giving her no reason to hate me, just another order for an absent person.

"Hi, yeah, I need..." After I gave her my order I waited for all the food to come.

When it was finished, I took to the table and saw that Max was already sitting in my seat, eating my food. Walking quicker, I stopped right beside her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I watched my food quickly dissapear into her mouth.

"Eating."

"Funny."

I sat on Angel and Nudge's side glaring at her while I ate her food. I always had more than her, and she's eating all of it. Why would she do that? I didn't steal her food, but she was allowed to steal mine? How did that work?

I was still staring at my now gone food when she snapped my fingers in front of my face.

"Fang!" I looked up to her face. "Are you going to eat that?" I just stared at her. She went to reach for a burger, but I slapped her hand away.

"Why are you eating everything? You just ate all of my food and you want some of your food now? No, you are not starving. People in Africa are starving. Stop eating like the pig you are." Told you I was talking alot more.

She just stared at me with this incredulious look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She looked at me now, and was really pissed. Oh shit.

* * *

_Yeah...Fang's a jerk. But that's okay, he'll be a Romeo in the next chapter. :D Review if you want me to stop writing pointless A/N. :D_

_Ella_


	4. Chapter 4

_Your right, I wouldn't want Fang to be a Romeo...he will be a...Fang. :D

* * *

_

"

_Excuse me?" She looked at me now, and was really pissed. Oh shit._

"I'm the pig? I'M the pig? Look at yourself! You are slapping a girl, just because of hamburger. I don't care if you're hungry, I'm the leader. I don't eat. I want the burger..." She reached over and took the burger that she tried to take before. Quickly ripping the wrapper off, she took a huge bit. "So I'm going to have the burger."

By this time the entire flock was looking at her, mouths gapeing wide. I just reached over, plucked the burger out of her hands, and shoved the entire thing in my mouth.

Chewing with my eyebrows raised at her incredulious face, I finished and took a swing of my coke.

Iggy was the first to start clapping after Nudge gave him a quiet rundown. Gazzy started clapping too along with a reluctent Angel and Nudge. I smiled and looked back at Max.

She just glared at me.

"Guess you're getting to Austrailia on your own." She stood up with her empty tray and went to the trash. Turning back to us, she clapped her hands and the rest of the flock got up to follow her. I rolled my eyes and followed her too.

"Max," when she didn't answer, I ran up to her and started walking backwards so I could see her.

"We are all hungry Max, you know that. I thought I was doing something nice for you, getting your meal, but then you just eat mine when I'm gone. I was a bit angry. Don't look at me like that." I said when she looked as if she was considering the possible ways to rip my throat out so I could never eat a hambuger on her again.

"Can you talk to me please?" When she stopped and crossed her arms, I elaborated.

"Alone?"

Huffing, she went a few steps away from the flock, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jeez, calm down Max. Okay, I'm sorry. I am so very very very sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me, and I will never do it again. Please?"

"You embarassed me. You defied my right to flock leader, and they stated clapping. _Clapping_.They don't clap when someone does that to me. You should set them straight so they know to never do that ever again." I nodded and started turning back towards the flock so I could talk to them.

"Oh, and Fang," I tuned around, waiting. "I love you." I smiled and grabbed her. Pulling her close, I gave her a kiss that said everything that I wanted it to say.

Pulling back, I smiled again. "I'm sorry." She just hugged me.

I was good for the plane ride.

Reluctently pulling away, I turned to the flock so I could talk to them.

"Guys. Hey, don't do what I did, okay? Not a good thing to do if you still want to live your life."I looked at them each in the eye each of them nodding. Iggy was just nodding for the entire time, so I guess he knew what my gaze was saying.

"Alright, let's do this thing."

* * *

_There ya go, a good new years present to all of you. :D Well, I only know that PaRaM0rE-0394 is reading, but that's okay, she leaves great reviews. :D Have a good year everyone!_

_Ella_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, read the line of the last chapter first then read this. Gotta go right now, so no long authors note._

Ella

* * *

Max pulled out an envelope from the inside of her sweater. I just now noticed that she looked oddly rectangular.

"Alright, I'm going to but whatever tickets I can to Australia. If I can't get all of us tickets for today, someone's flying." She looked pointedly at me. That would mean that I'm flying. See how loving she is?

I took the kids to one of those small shops where you can get almost everything except handcream and scissors. They all just browsed around, not really looking for anything. We hardly had any money left after our outing at Mc Donalds.

Max came back holding 6 tickets.

Thank God.

"Alright guys, the flight leaves in 4 hours. We have some time to kill, since we don't have any luggage. We also have some money to kill, so pick out one thing that will keep you quiet on the plane. Meet back at the regester so I can approve of your purchases. Go."

I walked around, ending up right beside Max as she looked at those pillows you use on a plane.

"Why would you buy this?" She whispered to me. "It looks more uncomfortable then just sleeping like a normal person. And it looks stupid." I just chuckled and walked around. There was nothing material that I wanted to keep me busy, except for one thing - Max.

All of the kids were lined up at the regester, waiting for Max's approval. Angel was first.

"Okay, a devil bear, how cute. Just don't talk too loudly, okay honey?" Max asked. Angel nodded and skipped towards me as I was waiting by the door.

"Alright, I don't know how well a radio works all the way up there, but it's worth a shot. No, get something new, you are not getting a manicure set. Textured cards for Iggy, seems normal, and nothing for Fang."

I just shook my head. I didn't understand why Gazzy would pick a manicure set of all things. It was probly just to make better bombs, like he normally does. But how do you build a bomb on a plane? Don't they have security for stuff like that?

"Fine, poker chips, but no real money is to be played with, you hear me? Good, and off we go."

With an exsasperated sigh, Max took Angel's and Nudge's hands as we walked through the airport, getting through customs and security. It wasn't too hard since we hardly had anything, but both Gazzy and Iggy beeped going through the metal detector and were searched thouroughly. I'm surprised that they didn't feel the wings.

"Finally. What did you guys have? Me with my chip got throught that perfectly fine, but you had to go and hind a bomb up your butt. We are never going to go on a plane again if you keep that up. Alright, you have half an hour to do whatever, get some food, take a nap, you choose. Rendevouz back in front of this...thing here." She looked at the sculpted fountain. They all started to scatter in thier designated pairs, but Max called out to them, "And please, don't do anything stupid!"

"That looks like fun." She gave me a glare before walking away. I followed her to a desserted hallway, no one really coming and going through here. She stopped suddenly, spinning around to face me. She was so close, her hands on my chest, gently pushing me agaist the wall. I was already breathing heavy, not knowing what she would do. Well, I had an idea of course, I'm not that dim.

"Fang," she whispered, coming closer and closer until a piece of paper couldn't slid between our lips. I knew better then to start snogging her right then and there, but I wanted it so bad, I was nearly shaking.

"Don't do anything stupid, now. But you just...can't....wait...." She drew every word out carefully making sure our lips brushed with each letter. On the last word, I lost it. Crushing her lips to mine, I kissed her like there was no tommorow. I tilted my head, touching her bottom lip with my tounge, begging for entrace. Feeling her smile, I was allowed access, and quickly became aware of my surrondings. Max, not liking someone take advatage, was just as eager to get into my mouth. Our tounges danced together as we got famillier with each other's bodies.

My hands felt her wings through her shirt, stroking each one until the feathers ruffled. Her chest and stomach were pressed agaist mine, and I could feel her heart beat crash with mine. I felt her hands exploring my back under my shirt, and quickly found thier way to my front. I almost collapsed when her nails gently scraped down my chest, but I would never admit that to her.

Suddenly I heard a bang, and I broke the kiss to see the Employees Only door start to open. I pulled Max away with dispare but smoothed her hair down as she did to mine. We were still breathing heavy, but one look at her all flushed with passion, I started to laugh. Max not used my laughing started to laugh with me. Soon we were almost crying on the ground as the custodian and his cart wheeled past us, shaking his head at our random outburst.

I picked her up off the ground like a gentleman should and we contined to chuckle as we headed to our rendevouz point, making sure that the leader wasn't late.

We were almost late, but was there just as Angel and Nudge walked up to us. Angel started giggling as she looked at a blushing Max. I nudged Max and smiled. Still blushing, she moved her hand to cover her smile. Iggy and Gazzy were fashinably late as they came out of the bathroom with nevous looks on thier faces. I raised an eyebrow at Gazzy whose eyes just widened with fake innosence. I just shook my head and turned to look at Max.

"Alright guys, we have another half hour till boarding, but just incase of that slim chance of the plane boarding early, I wanted us to be together."

"Me too." She turned to look at me, and just rollled her eyes and looked back at the flock. Angel grinned while Nudge chuckled quietly. Iggy just shook his head.

"Just so we arn't disorgainized, who is sitting with who on the plane? It's a small one, so it's two seats per row. Make your desion now."

"I'm with you," I said quietly and put my hand on her waist. She smiled up at me and almost came in for a kiss, but of course, Nudge had something to say.

"If Fang is sititng beside you and Gazzy and Iggy are sitting beside each other make only gosh knows what, I guess Angel and me sit together. And do we keep Total and Akila in our bags, because that's where you said they would stay until security when we made that plan to get them through without anyone noticing and Total and Akila are really good dogs so it was pretty easy, but if we had normal untrained dogs it would have been much harder don't you think?"

Ah, so she finally shut up. Not that I don't like her but she talks ALOT. If you havn't seen that, you should get your eyes checked, hm.

"So, that's the plan. Everyone cool with it?" Max looked around the faces that were all nodding. "Good, now, the trip is long. If you have any urge to scream, I would have to ask you not to. Please be polite with the staff on the plane and watch the safty demonstration even though we would probably be okay if the plane did decide to explode on us. Without any of our bombs causing that." She threw a glance at Gazzy and Iggy.

"And when we get to Austrailia, get out of the airport as fast as you can and do a U and A. Got that? Let's hope so. I still don't know why we are going there, but bare with me until the voice kicks in again alright?" She took a deep breath. She was almost beating Nudge with all that talking.

"Any questions?" Of course, Iggy raised his hand.

"Am I allowed to hit on the air ladies?" I chuckled under my breath. And Max just stared at him.

"What part of 'be polite' don't you understand?"

"I think the 'be' part. But it could be the space between the two words that might not be getting through my head at the moment." He grinned like an idiot in the direction of Max.

Crack!

Iggy shook out the finger that Max just broke under her fist. It was his fault to be holding the rail around the sculpture that tightly.

"I guess I deserved that. But would you mind to keep the make out sessions to a minimum on the plane Max, we don't want the younger ones to get the wrong idea."

And that was the end of Iggy.


	6. Chapter 6

_ I had some spare time on my hands and decided to update this story that I have accedentally neglected. The ittalic is the last line from the previous chapter.

* * *

_

And that was the end of Iggy.

Well, of course he lived, but still, it was a close call. It took all four of us - Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and I to pull Max off, but Iggy wasn't harmed too, too bad, only his face and his finger, Let's just hope that there are no unexpected visits from Ella until we are far, far away. The kids face was really messed up.

Finally after a few minutes of cool down, we started toward the plane that was already boarding. Angel went first, then Nudge and so on until Max was at the back, making sure that we all had the tickets we wanted. There was a few seconds of the one of the air ladies saying that Iggy wasn't 14. I mean, yeah he was tall, but he didn't look any older than 16, pushing 17. But still, everyone could see that Iggy was a fourteen year old, and she reluctantly let him through. Never thought that it would be this hard.

We all got through fine, but Max made something up that me and her were the "legal" guardians of the kids. I raised an eyebrow at her when she was trying to explain this to a different flight attendant tried to nail us for something. They really sucked at it.

"A13, B13, A14, B14...." Nudge named all the seats until we finally reached all of ours. It was near the very back of the plane, and I automatically took the seats that were the furthest away from everyone.

Once everyone was placed in their seats and handed the correct tickets, they all started pressing every button their little bird arms could reach. Angel managed to somehow press the one for all the oxygen masks to come down, and Max groaned as she took the seat beside me.

The flight attendant marched down the aisle towards us, a smile on her face, but it was completely fake.

"Darling, please don't touch the buttons. This is going to delay our flight by a bit. I'm -"

"No you're not," Angel shook her head. "You are going to forget that I ever did anything, and fix this problem faster than I can say butterscotch. Yes?" She tilted her head with the lady's while she thought this through.

"Uh...yeah. No problem here. Fix it in a jiff....um." She turned and headed quickly down the aisle to start whatever she had to do. Angel tuned to smile brightly at Max, thinking she did a good thing by zapping that girl's brain. Max just smiled, but shook her head no. Then Angel started nodding vigorously, and that's when I realized that they were having a conversation in their brains. Weird, but a fun mystery to try and figure out what they were actually saying. It went on for a few more minutes, and then Max threw her hands up in exasperation and sighed loud enough for Angel to hear. Angel beamed and turned back around and started talking to Nudge.

This was my guess for their silent conversation: Max told Angel to not do that again during our adventure, but Angel disagreed and thought it was alright, as long as it kept them out of trouble. Max still told her that if she didn't we would all die, or somewhere along those lines. Max gave up.

At least that what I think that's what they were thinking.

I took her hand and they told us to fasten our seat belts. See these seat belts are some of the weirdest seat belts in the world. They didn't fasten right, and you had to pull things to make them go tighter and I couldn't do it.

Max had already had hers on and was watching me trying to force the pieces of metal together.

"Calm down there killer." She laughed then reached over to buckle me up.

Her hair was right in my face as she reached down there to snap the buckle together. She smelled good, like vanilla. Tightening the belt, she sat up again and smiled at me.

"There you go. Now there is no chance of you escaping." I smiled and took her hand. Sitting back, we taxied around on the runways until we pulled up to ours. Engines going at full speed we started taking off. There flight attendants had already fixed the masks, and they all went up, right before we started to taxi.

Our ears didn't pop as much as normal, since we are so used to getting at really high altitudes. Finally we were at cruising speed. Nudge found that the radio had too much static to listen to it, but then she found that the TV's had What Not to Wear playing, so she was immersed with the head phones she got with the radio. Angel was having a nap with her backpack that held Total in it in her lap. Iggy and Gazzy were playing poker, Iggy having a huge lead. Even though he couldn't even see Gazzy's terrible poker face, he was still winning.

Max rested her head on my shoulder, eyes drifting shut. I pushed up the arm rest and wrapped my arm around her. Snuggling closer she started to sleep.

"Get me a drink of water when they come by." She said, hardly framing coherent words.

I was leaning back a little, planning to have a little cat nap myself when Max sat up again, looking at me suspiciously.

"Fang, why do you wear black?" She asked through narrowed eyes.

I sighed. I don't even know why I wear black.

"I don't wear black because I'm emo." I assured her. "I wear black because it makes me feel like a ninja." I said with a serious face.

She just stared at me. Did she actually believe me? Like really, she believes a lot of stuff, but does she think that I really feel like a ninja when I wear black? Come on!

She blinked, her eyebrows coming together in concentration. The she looked at me again; still not know that I was joking.

"Are you serious?"

Right now I just wanted to smack my head against a wall. Was SHE serious?

"NO! You really think I want to be a ninja? Max, I thought you knew me better than that."

Her expression cleared and she wiggled back under my arm.

"I never really knew why, and it was a legitimate reason." I looked at her in disbelief. Something was wrong with her, I swear.

"I'm tired; don't look at me like that." She said without looking up. I put my head back down on the head rest and tried to get some sleep. The engines were way too loud and it was a bit too bright for my liking so I just sat there and thought about where were going, stroking her hair as she slept.

Australia was a very faraway place. We've only ever been as far as Europe, and even then, I didn't even get there. I wonder what's in Australia that was so important to the voice. They gave us Hugh Jackman and Heath Ledger. There was the surfing that everyone loved so much, and I wouldn't mind to try myself, if only I could hide the wings without a shirt. There was the outback and billabongs. This would be an interesting place to go to. I always thought that the voice was a bad thing, trying to get us in trouble, but lately it's been only helpful, other than distracting Max during the middle of a kiss, or other trouble times like that. I know there have been a few traps and what not, but there was always the risk of that.

I looked around the plane and saw nothing that screamed erasers, flyboys, or M-geeks. Iggy had won the poker game and was collecting the chips with greed and laughter. Max stirred against my lap where she gradually slid down to, and I patted her head, hoping that in her sub conscious that she would relax a little.

Nudge had now found the shopping channel and was quietly criticizing the merchandise they were trying to sell. Shaking my head I let a silent chuckle out and looked at Max that was sleeping in my lap. Tracing her silhouette with my pinky, and tucking her hair behind her ear let me feel how fragile she seemed to be in her sleep. She was more relaxed lately, giving more hugs and smiles, and a few more kisses, if you know what I mean. I watched her eyelids flutter with her dreams seeing the way that they brushed against her cheeks. Somewhere between placing my hand on her waist and rubbing my thumb against her cheek I fell asleep.

My dreams are screwed; I'm just going to throw that out there now. They never made sense, gave no prophecy, just made sleeping that much more entertaining. This one was no different with the same bright colors that made me feel like I was high.

There was Max standing there, she always stared in my dreams. She had on a tinfoil hat on and trying to find service to the mother ship through Nudge's radio. Then there was a giant purple thing coming out of the sky that was littered with rainbows. It seemed to be mechanical, and the driver was Johnny Depp. Then Iggy was having a tea party with Celeste the bear and total, making sure that their hair looked right. There was a huge boom, and then everyone started singing Barbie Girl.

I woke up then, looking around the plane. The lights have gone down and a flight attendant was making sure that everyone had blankets and pillows. I looked at the flock and saw that they were all crashed, except Angel. She looked at me when she heard me think of her. I smiled a bit and she jumped up and came over to my seat.

I then realized that Max was back up on my shoulder, clearly had moved when she realized that she was sleeping on my lap. Angel crawled onto my other leg and curled up on the other shoulder. One happy family in seconds.

"Fang?" Angel whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?" she was quiet for a minute while she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Are you ever going to leave again?" I froze. I wasn't expecting that, more something along the lines of, "Are you and Max getting married anytime soon?", "Or have you told Max you loved her today?" Those are the usual things that I hear from her.

Why was she thinking that? What have I been doing to make her think that? There was never a thought in my head to leave the flock, never mind Max. I always was here and happy, and I didn't think I came across as the leaving type anymore.

"No, Angel, I am never ever going to leave the flock, Max or you for any reason at all." I whispered forcefully. I clutched her shoulder, making sure that she understood. Using my mind, I showed her all my future visions of being with the flock, with Max.

She just nodded. Just nodded, No ultimate understanding at all. I felt like I said, "Yes, I'm abandoning you as soon as we land." I sat there, waiting for more input at all. Finally, my burning curiosity got the better of me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked in a whisper.

She just shrugged. "Just making sure." I nodded this time and waited for Angel to go to sleep.

"_Love you Fang. Max too."_

I smiled.

"_I know. I love you too."_ I replied, these exchanges regular to me and Angel. She burrowed closer to me. After about ten minutes, I felt Max stir on my left side.

"Fang?" She called out groggily. I tightened my hold on her waist for a second to let her know that I was here.

"Good." She said and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Aright, I made it nice and long for you guys, so I hope you liked it. Review if you can lick your elbow....but that's nearly impossible. If you can, you are one messed up person. ;)_

_Ella_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm off for the nect 5 days so I'll try and update all of my stories throught this time. I've been working on this one a bit, so here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Good." She said and fell back to sleep

.

Why does everybody think that I was going or gone? I was here, I never thought of leaving except for that one stint with Ari, and even then I was in agony. I could never leave Max for too long, and I thought for sure that she knew that. I was always going to keep my promise, no matter what came between us. I might have to pretend to leave, but I would never actually leave. I can't. I don't know why they are thinking these things.

Finally I fell asleep to my whacked out dreams, this one with a burning Pillsbury Dough Boy.

I woke up with Max on my lap again and Angel curled around on top of her. Carefully I peeled Angel off of Max, trying not to wake her up. Fixing her back onto my shoulder, I pulled Max up a bit, but she was too much of a dead weight to get her all the way back up. She was resting her head on my stomach now, sound asleep and unable to give any real help. I gave up and slouched a little more, my but hanging onto the edge of the seat, but at least Max and Angel, my lovely ladies, were more comfortable.

A flight attendant walked by and smiled at my situation.

"Do need help to move them?" she asked with false sympathy. I shook my head, "Naw, they seem to be good. But I was wondering when breakfast was coming?..."I left the sentence open ended for her to answer.

"In a half hour or so, when everyone else starts to wake up a little." I nodded and she continued back to where she came from.

I hummed a random tune as I looked at the other flock. Nudge took up the entire row, her leg sticking out into the isle a bit, her hair a complete static frenzy. Gazzy was upside down in his chair somehow and Iggy's face was pressed up against the glass of the plane, drool crusting at the edge of his mouth that I could see.

Still humming, I looked down at Angel and Max. They were staring at me, the both of them. It was creepy. They were still against my shoulder and my stomach and they only shifted their heads a bit.

"Well…." I said, unsure of what to do. "Good morning?" I said as a question. Max yawned but otherwise stayed where she was and Angel just looked at me some more.

Not knowing what to do, I continued to hum, hoping that would make them snap out of their drowsy state. A smile came to Max's face and she closed her eyes, but not to fall back to sleep. Angel smiled brightly too and listened through my chest. Wow. I knew they were weird, but nearly this extreme.

I continued to hum my songs of nothing until the breakfast was passed out to us.

They sat up and went into the two free seats around me. I just stared at them while they dug into their omelet like nothing weird was going on. I just shook my head, too tired and hungry to even care. I never really got too much sleep last night, just off and on naps throughout the night.

Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy were all up and eating happily too. We were to land in 3 hours. The home stretch.

There was really nothing to do, besides looking at Max. And sleep. But that was nearly impossible when there was a Max to be looked at. She ate her breakfast almost politely, but there was always that savage hunger that took over all of us. There was a bit of red pepper on her chin, and I reached over to wipe it off.

Her eyes went wide as my finger brushed the skin on her chin, taking the pepper on the tip of my finger. I put my finger to my lips and ate the pepper. She blushed and kept on eating her omelet.

I sat back and thought about what I just did. What the heck was that for? I never done anything so…so couple like before. I know that if it was a few months earlier she would have punched me in the face if I ever tried anything like that. This meant that we were going somewhere. I sat there and wondered what else I could try and pull off. There were a few more things that I wouldn't mind to try.

I ended up falling asleep until the ding for the seatbelts came on. I slowly blinked my eyes open, coming back into my right mind. I felt a small pressure on my forearm, and it was moving around in an almost hypnotizing way. It kind of tickled but it felt nice. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Then the pressure moved up to my face, stroking my eyelids, brushing against my cheeks. The pressure then went down the bridge of my nose, and onto my lips. I opened my lips just the tiniest bit, just so that the pressure wouldn't go away.

"Alright, I've been nice long enough." The pressure left and gave me a smack.

My eyes flew open to glare at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I have never woken up to tickle-me-nice."

She sat back normally in her seat. Being still half asleep, I leaned over and put my head on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her like a giant teddy bear and squeezed.

"I loooove you so much my Maxy Bear. You are my bestest friend in the whole world." I tightened my arms around her, and snuggled into her bony shoulder the best I could.

"Ow, Fang, stop, this really hurts." She complained and tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

I just held on tighter.

"I'm serious. I will punch you in the face if you don't let go of me right now."

Not wanting a black eye like Iggy for Australia, I gave her one more super tight squeeze and let go. Leaning back I smiled, big and bright, making sure that any thought of punching me was out of her head. She just smiled at me dazed and grabbed my hand. I secretly smirked in my head and looked at the front of the plane.

We had begun the decent and my ears were popping just a bit. It was dark outside of the plane, so I guessed that it was their night here. The PA crackled and the pilot's voice came on.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we have almost finished our decent into Australia. It is about 3 am in their time which is 8 hours ahead. We are touching down in Sydney and there will be shuttle buses to the different hotels in the area. If you are visiting here, hope you have a nice stay, and if you're coming back from vacation, welcome home. Touchdown in 2 in a half minutes."

The voice stopped, and I felt Max squeeze my hand in anticipation. There was a minute of silence and the bump of the tires hitting the runway, The plane passengers started to clap, so the flock and I clapped along in confusion. Well, except Angel. She explained why later.

There was like five minutes of taxiing around and then finally we pulled to a stop and the seat belt lights went off.  
The entire flock ripped off their buckles and stood up to stretch. Everyone except me.

Max looked down and saw me struggling with how to undo the buckle. She laughed and unbuckled me.

"I'm never buying a car with seatbelts if you are going to this every time." She stood straight again and I turned the slightest shade of pink. It wasn't everyday that something so simple stumped me. I stood up though and grabbed my carry on that was stored in the over head compartment along with Max's. Angel shuffled out and went to where Nudge was pulling their luggage down.

The plane finally started to file out and when we got out into the open air, I just wanted to do a U and A right then and there. My wings were sore and stiff and my lungs have been breathing in stale air for more hours than I could count. I was tired of course, but I wanted nothing but to fly.

Max led us across the tarmac and through the doors, muttering to herself the entire time. I guessed that the voice was back and giving her directions. We finally got through customs and to the shuttle that we didn't know about. I was carrying my carryon and Angel's, since she fell asleep in the line and Iggy agreed to carry her. Sitting on the shuttle beside Max, I saw her lips moving but no words coming out. I continued to stare at her as she had her silent conversation. The way her lips were moving in a whisper made me want her a lot more than three minutes ago.

Slowly creeping closer to her face, I rough plan sketched it's self in my mind. And, for once, it went according to it.

Once I was hardy 4 inches away from her, I called her name in a whisper.

"Max."

Startled she turned her head towards me, losing two inches that were between us. I closed the rest of the space and kissed her right on the lips. Not like that's anything new, but on the bumpy shuttle, it was a whole new challenge.

I grabbed the sides of her face in a failed attempt to keep her head from shaking around, and she grabbed my hair, trying to do the same thing. Our teeth clicked together with every bump, but that wasn't stopping the two hormone ravished teens. When the shuttle came to a stop just for a second, we finally got a half decent kiss in. Finally she gave up.

"Fang," She breathed, forehead resting against mine. "This isn't working out." I nodded and went to kiss her forehead, but ended up, missing and kissing her eye. We both laughed and let go of our hold on each other, except for our hands. Those were linked tight.

We passed a few more stops, when I realized that this shuttle was more like a bus.

"Why are we stopping like a bus?" I asked Max in a whisper.

"It's called a shuttle bus for a reason. It makes more than one stop." I just nodded. That made a bit more sense.

Max stood up suddenly as the shuttle bus came to another stop.

"Next one's ours guys, Get your stuff ready."

I picked up mine and Angel's bags while Iggy carefully stood up with Nudge's help. The bus moving so much didn't help Iggy and his blindness at all. We all piled out as the bus came to our stop.

"Alright guys, it's a U and A for a half hour or so until we hit the rest of the money and the hotel. Then a nice long nap for all of us." We all gave our various approvals and worked out the schedule for carrying Angel. About ten minutes each, but I would have to take her the longest. Iggy transferred over to my arms and she stayed sleeping soundly.

"Let's go."

Max took off first with the rest of us following her. I was last to take off, but I saw Max hovering in the sky waiting for her favorite members to get in the air with her.

I unfurled my wings, ignoring the slight pang when I did. Crouching low with Angel I jumped into the air to follow the rest of the flock. This is what I was waiting for ever since the airport. Speaking of which, I thought we were supposed to do a U and A as soon as we got off the plane. I flew closer to Max so I could ask her about it.

"I thought we were supposed to be in the air as soon as we stepped off of the plane."

She looked over at me in surprise.

"The voice actually gave me a bit more direction on the plane. I guess I forgot." She chewed her lip in concentration. "Besides, the radar would be too dangerous to try and fly." I nodded shifting Angel in my arms a bit.

Good thing no remembered that command, or else we would be in some deep crap right now.

The air in Australia was much different than in Antarctica or the States. It was a certain kind of stuffy, but not with pollution. It was more of heat and…natural. I shrugged it off and kept flying. At least we were some where warm again.

As we flew around, I saw Iggy's head cock to the side. Doing a quick 360, I saw what he was hearing. A few M-Geeks, a shake of Flyboys, and a dash of Eraser. This was getting weird.

* * *

_Yeah, so I hoped you liked it. I think this story will get a bit harder because I've never been to Austrialia, so if someone that lives there can give me a few pointers, that would be great. I'm making this stuff up so I really don't know what I'm talking about. :S Please help! And review, 'cause that's always nice :D_

_Ella_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, you've reviewed and I answered.....3 months later. Sorry sorry sorry. I hope you don't hate me...Enjoy this one :D_

_Ella

* * *

_

As we flew around, I saw Iggy's head cock to the side. Doing a quick 360, I saw what he was hearing. A few M-Geeks, a shake of Flyboys, and a dash of Eraser. This was getting weird.

* * *

"Max, everything, 5 o clock!" I shouted at her. Her head turned to look at me in confusion, but then she saw the group of random slowly gaining on us.

"Alright, Fang wake Angel, Iggy and Gazzy, use your bombs! Uh, if everything else fails, rendezvous in that alley and we will travel on foot from there. Get on the ground if you're hurt, it helps me a bit. Alright guys, no slacking off here."

She swooped up and turned around, facing the enemy right in the eye, fists clenched and a hard look in her eyes.

"Angel….Angel come on, soup's up." Her eyes popped open eagerly looking for the imaginary food. Quickly reading my mind, she rolled out my arms, her wings ready and beating. I thought I heard a small sigh, but couldn't be sure. But I couldn't blame her. I thought that Australia would be a bit safer.

"What is the threat this time guys?" Iggy asked cracking his knuckles, getting them prepped for battle. Nudge explained.

"Well, there seems to be about 10 M-Geeks now with wings, I think I see seven Flyboys and 13 Erasers with wings."

Iggy's eyes popped open a bit more.

"You mean there's everything there?"

"You betcha."

He shook his head slightly then looked ahead again.

The first of them reached us and Max immediately grabbed the first Flyboy and rammed him into the M-Geek that was right behind him.

The rest of them were right behind them and it was show time. (Listen to The Night Pat Murphy Died)

I punched the Eraser in the head and swooped to the side to avoid his round house kick. I fought in silence, no real poetic pieces coming into mind. Dodge a punch, gives a kick. He was bent a tiny bit from the blow, and I chopped his neck, throwing him more off balance. When he was almost sideways after another kick in the ribs, I pulled up his arm, using his neck as leverage. His arm popped out and his wings flapped off kilter. Hoofing him in the crotch, he fell to his death in the street below.

A Flyboy kicked me in the back, and I flew around, facing him. He tried to kick me again and I grabbed his foot, twisting him around. Pushing his knee the wrong way, I grabbed the fist that was coming towards my face and bent that joint backwards as well. I heard a flap of wings below and sure enough Iggy was throwing a bomb at a cluster of Flyboys that were gaining on Angel. Letting go of my Flyboy I watched as he joined the cluster just in time for the explosion.

There were some more fighting, smashing my head against a pesky Eraser, knocking him out cold. There was a punch that made me wince, but I think that Flyboy is in pieces on the street right now. I took note that none of the Flyboys had their usual artillery, just two free hands and some of them had a missing arm if the gun was welted onto their arm. Leaving the thought for another time, I smashed two Flyboys together, hoping that they drop. Unfortunately they didn't and started after me. Having a broken knuckle, I thought that flight would be a nifty idea.

I swooped through all the different battles that were going through the sky, watching as we almost kicked their butts. I flew really close to the street, my sneakers dragging on the ground and shot back up again. And back down, and up. Eventually, there was no one behind me, so I rejoined the battle in the sky.

I had a smacking fight with one of the M-Geeks, getting him really frustrated as his hand was swatted away painfully each time he tried to make a go at me. Eventually he just tackled me out of sky, both of us going head over heal. There was a moment of confusion until I realized that he was going to be a perfect cushion for when we landed painfully. Bracing my legs on his stomach, I started choking him as the ground rushed towards us. With a few feet to go, He finally let go of my shirt and I deployed my wings. He landed with a broken spine and I looked up to see another swarm of mismatches coming towards us.

Taking a quick inventory of the flock, I realized that we were losing stamina fast. Angel was half asleep, just keeping the Flyboys out of reach of her. Gazzy, having run out of bombs, was using his fist, but was taking slower shots than normal. Iggy, bombless also, was still punching the crap out of them, but I could tell that he was using energy saving techniques instead of causing the most destruction. Nudge saw what I did, and was bringing a few Flyboys to their death on the street, but she was just out of their reach, flapping slowly.

Then there was Max. I didn't know how she was doing, but she defiantly was in the worst condition out of all of us. Her stroke was off, and she was favoring her right arm. Her eyes were slowly swelling and there was something wrong with the way her left ankle was hanging. Her eyes met mine at that minute and I knew that we would have to get on the ground.

"Everybody to the floor!"

Angel immediately folded her wings dropping too fast but caught herself at the last possible second. Iggy and Gazzy met up and followed Angel's lead. Nudge lost the last of her followers and landed as gracefully as a cow. Max unable to fight off her enemies, tried an Angel, but failed when I caught her bridal style.

She looked even worse up close, but I keep descending and made sure that she wasn't too jostled. As I landed I took a look around and found the alleyway that she was talking about before. The rest of the flock was already there, gasping for breath. Keeping under the hang of the roof, we watched as the Flyboys, Erasers and M-Geeks swept the area, looking for us. But they found something else.

"I'll have your asses all of yea!" I watched as an angry teenager with crazy curly hair walked out with a gun. From what I heard he had a bit of a lisp but continued shooting at the idiots in the sky.

I saw another teenager come out with the same curly hair with his own gun, maybe a bit more built than the first guy. They started their target range with the Erasers, Flyboys and M-Geeks as the targets. Then to put a cherry on top, a girl came out, same trademark curly hair, just looser and longer than the boys. In her hands was the biggest gun of the three. Who were these people?

After a few extra bullets from their pockets, the last Flyboy flew away, unable to find any comrades that could fly away with him.

"And stay away yer jack ass!" The first boy shouted at the retreating Flyboy.

"Yeah, jackass!" the girl mimicked the boy. The older boy turned to us in our alley.

"You guys one of them assholes?" He asked, raising his gun slightly.

I shook my head no and he nodded lowering his gun again.

"Ya need some help?" The girl asked.

"No, we're fine." Max said and tried to cross her arms. She hissed and put her arms down.

"Yeah, we could use a little first aid and a place to rest, no more than a few hours." I responded, ignoring the daggers that Max was shooting at me.

"Pre good fight you show." The younger teen said and started circling us.

"Yeah, how did you stay in the air like that?" The older brother asked, circling us to. The girl for nothing better to do circled also.

Weirdos.

"That's not important." I said and watched their faces scrutinized us.

"Alright, I'm good with it." The girl said suddenly.

"Agreed." The older ones said in unison.

* * *

_Yeah, I havn't worked on it too much, but that's what I've got! So, if you don't want to tapdance for the spiders, Review!_

_Ella_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay...I'm a meanie, so you can review just to tell me that. Sorry I havn't updated ANYTHING but now I am. I'm going to post two chapters tonight, so you have lots to read._

* * *

"Thanks."

"Come on, we have a basement." The girl said as she grabbed Max's good arm and my hand and started dragging us through the alley towards a pint tinted house.

"Ma isn't home yet, so she won't see ya. She's absolutely terrified of man eating spiders that we told her we in the basement." The older guy winked and continued through the front door. The rest of the flock was following us, Nudge's motor mouth explaining what the house looked like to Iggy. Angel was in Iggy's arms, having fallen asleep again. She was really tuckered out. Gazzy was quiet and followed us through the house to where the basement door was.

"Alright, guys gimmie the guns, you know what mom will do if she found we were using them again." The older boy faced the two. The other boy pulled his out of the front of his pants, and the girl the back of hers. Good to know that they were sanitary.

"What are your names?" Iggy asked.

"Uh…." The huddled for a minute whispering nothing to each other. They didn't know that we could clearly hear them.

"Mine names Ben." The smaller guy said.

"Mine's Eden." The girl said and nodded.

"And mine's Emmanuel. Manny for short." The older boy said.

We all nodded and continued down the basement steps.

At the bottom there was an almost empty basement, besides a few boxes. There was a gun case in the corner and Manny headed over to it. In the case there were at least 5 more guns on top of the ones he had in his hand.

Eden came thundering down the stairs with a few blankets and pillows with a first aid kit resting on the top of her mountain.

"These are all the old ones, so mom won't notice. Here's the first aid."

She handed the Gasman the first aid and started laying down the pillows and blankets. Soon, it looked as if there was a sleepover about to happen.

"Stay for the night or however long. We'll bring food down whenever we finish making it. There's the basement step to the outside over there if you need to go. Pound on the ceiling three times so we know you're leaving." Ben said and led the two others up the steps again.

"What happens if your mom hears?" Max called after them.

"We'll tell her it's the man eating spiders. She won't question us." Eden laughed and ran the rest of the way up.

We all just stood there looking at each other, even Iggy.

"Well, I don't know about you, but these people are insane."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Let's just clean ourselves up and have a nap. I know Angel needs one." Iggy already put her down and she was still sleeping.

"After that we continue to the hotel that the voice was leading us to. There was really no instruction after that."

Again we nodded and started to tend to our wounds.

Max looked over Angel, finding nothing than a dirty cut on her cheek. That was quickly bandaged and Gazzy was next in line. He had a broken finger and bruised ribs but nothing other cut on his leg. After he was taken care of, we both started bandaging the slash that Nudge acquired on her leg. Finally there was Iggy and his sprained wrist and there was only Max and me left.

She did pretty good not complaining as we tended to the rest of the flock, but I could see her lips pursed in pain the entire time. I taped my knuckle quickly and worked on her.

She was defiantly hurting. Her arm was badly bruised, maybe fractured. The ankle was hopeless, so I needed Iggy to set the complex bones back in place. Her eye was defiantly turning into a black eye, and there were scratches along her torso. I bandaged those up as best as I could since she wouldn't raise her shirt higher than her ribs. It was one of those days where she was all uptight about herself.

Finally, everyone was fixed. The door on the stairs clanged noisily, bringing Ben down the stairs with a tray of food. Eden was following with another and finally Emmanuel was there with a huge jug of water.

"Here ya go guys." The placed the trays on the ground, both of them overflowing with food. There were 6 cups, one for each of us on the bottle of water.

"Ma just called, said she'll be here in a few minutes. We'll think kindly of you if you could keep the noise down to a minimum. Ma is a curious one who is deathly afraid of the man eating spiders." We all nodded, our mouths too stuffed with food to actually create a response. With a salute, they went back up stairs, leaving us in peace.

We were silent, the food on the trays disappearing quickly. I ate my fair share, letting everyone have more than me. I was one of sacrifice. Just not when Max eats my burger.

Finally we were all fat and full. Angel was asleep as soon as she finished swallowing her last bite, Gazzy soon to follow. The older kids were better off, we stayed up just long enough to tuck the small ones in and find a place on the sea of pillows and blankets. I laid down right beside Max, making sure that a part of me was touching her at all times. Either a foot or an arm, just to make sure that she was alright. I wasn't planning on her wanting to be close to me, but she curled up along my side, tucking her head into my arm.

Smiling, I tightened my grip on her for a second, relaxing again until I fell asleep.

* * *

_ALRIGHT! That's a chapter, I will try to make them longer because I always like longer chapters. The next one will be at least 1500. Review if you hate finals. :D_

_Love Ella_


	10. Chapter 10

_And chapter #2. I think it get a bit Faxy, but nothing too terrible :P Happy reading._

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of footsteps upstairs. It really sounded like a herd of baby elephants were up there, but when I was fully awake I realized that the flock was already up and ready, pulling on any extra layers of clothing they might have removed the night before.

"Fang," I looked to who was calling me. It was Max. "The kids came down here to tel us that their mom is planning on redecorating the basement today. We gotta move." I nodded, getting up and started to fold the blanket that I was sleeping on. The rest of the room was already pretty tidy, the trays from last night stacfked in a corner and the pillows and blankets stacked in another.

"I think we should leave something for them,"' Nudge began. "I mean, they gave us a place to stay and some food to eat, and they got rid of the Erasers and M-Geeks when we were to messed up to do anything about them. I think we should leave them some money or something."

"No, we can't give them money, we barely have enough for ourselves. They have a house, they should be fine."

"Well, maybe we can give them something, like, sentimental." Iggy piped up.

"Yeah," Angel agreed.

Max thought this one out quickly. There wasn't anything that we could give them that they would understand. The only thing memorable about us is our wings. It's not like we can rip those off and give it to them.

"Fang, that's it!" Angel exclaimed. "We can give them something from our wings." She looked at everyone who was nodding their head in agreement. I was a bit lost, but I nodded anyways.

"Open your wings Gazzy." Angel said as she walked up to him. Gazzy frowned in confusion but complied anyways. His wing span took up a good part of the basement, but the off white color almost looked as if it belonged there.

Angel ran her hand along his right wing, slightly combing her fingers through the feathers. One of the feathers came loose and fluttered to the ground. Pouncing on it, she held it up for us to see.

"Let's leave a feather from each of our wings. That way it can explain how we were hovering in the air yesterday. It's also an unforgettable sentimental object." Nudge clapped in excitement and turned to Iggy to find a loose feather of his.

I stretched my wings out slowly, ruffling the midnight black feathers. There was one on my left wing that I couldn't quite reach. I tried pulling my wing in slowly, but it just got wrapped up in the pleats. I tried shaking my feathers to help cut it off. Nothing was working.

By this time everyone else had already gotten their feathers out and laid out on the ground. Angel was writing a note to them thanking them for their hospitality. Max was watching my difficulties from across the room with an amused expression on her face. I glared at her, not liking the embarrassment that was slowly coloring my cheeks. She just grinned wider and slowly made her way over to me. Her ankle still hurt and the beds that we used last night were not good for an aching body.

Finally she stood right in front of me, extending her hand just a little to pluck the feather off of my wing. I still glared at her. Placing the feather in my hand, she looked up at me.

"Don't hurt yourself, big boy." She shot me a grin and started to turn towards the kids.

I grabbed her arm, making sure it wasn't the hurt one and pulled her back around to face me. She looked up at me in surprise, but it quickly turned to fear when she saw that I wasn't joking.

I glared at her, communicating with my eyes that she would have to pay for this little stunt later. But, Max is Max so she just shrugged it off, breaking out of my grip.

"Alright kids, we left our sentimental present, are we done yet?" Max asked, looking over each of them. They all nodded. Picking up their knapsacks, we headed to the basement door that led outside. The hinges creaked when Max pulled at the handle, but it opened enough for us to squeeze through. As soon as all of us were through the door, Max shifted the backpack on her shoulders and started to run as best she could on the sore ankle. We all kept up, some of us better than others.

Once we crept through too many backyards and a few alleys, Max finally stopped running.

"Why didn't we just U and A?" Gazzy asked, barely winded but his cheeks were tinged pink. All of us nodded in agreement.

"We don't know if that mash up of freaks is gone yet. We have to be extra careful from now on. We are only flying when absolutely necessary. But now, we need a hotel. Let's get further into town, then we should be able to find a good place to stay." We all nodded. It would be very nice to have an actual bed tonight.

Max looked around, deciding to follow where most of the traffic was heading. We all followed along, silent for the exception of Nudge.

"I think that we could get a nicer hotel this time Max. I mean there are some okay places out there and we've had our share of sketchy hotels, but I think that if we splurged to get some 4 star hotel that everyone would enjoy it and there could be a nice pool that we could swim in. And the mash up wouldn't even think to look in a nice hotel, they would probably look for some hole in the wall thing, so we can be safe…." She continued, talking to a very quiet Max. I doubted that she was actually listening to Nudge's crazy schemes but no one told her to shut up yet, so they continued.

"Then we could all share rooms and you and Fang can share, because you love him so much," Max's eyes flashed to mine and her cheeks colored. I smiled to myself. Max would always be uncomfortable with that. "And then we can eat lots of good food sent up to our rooms, and that would be good so no one will have to see us…" as Nudge talked about the different food, my stomach grumbled. I was being greedy, but the way Nudge's motor mouth described things made it sound so good.

"ALRIGHT! We'll get a good hotel!" Max threw up her hands after Nudge said something about a shower. We all cheered, excluding me, but I gave Max a hug to show my appreciation. She turned to look at me, wrapping her slender arms around my neck. Smiling a big smile, she reached on her tiptoes to touch her lips to mine.

"Love you Maxy." I whispered once we broke apart. Max rubbed her nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss. "Love you too, Fangy." Kissing her once more, I pulled back, excited to get a nice hotel room with Max. Preferably with one bed.

Max kept my hand in hers as we searched for a payphone. Angel pointed one out that was down the street and we all followed her to it. Since it wasn't big enough to cram six kids in there to look at the phone book, Max and Nudge went in, looking for a good hotel that they could both agree on. We all waited outside.

Iggy became bored pretty quickly and started pressing his face against the plexie glass door. Gazzy joined him and started making weird noises to go with the faces. The girls were completely oblivious to the boys, pouring over the phone book, flipping pages after a minute of looking. Angel and I watched as the boys moved around, pressing their faces on different spots of the phone booth. It was pretty comical once Iggy hoisted Gazzy on top of the phone booth so Gazzy could make faces at them while hanging upside down. Max's eyes flicked up for a second looking directly at Gazzy before dismissing it and looking at the book again. Her brain caught up with her eyes and she looked at Gazzy for real.

Their reaction is what got me on the ground holding my stomach in laughter.

Max screamed at the sight, and Nudge soon followed suit. Gazzy started to crack up but kept his face pressed to the side of the booth, creating a horrid sight. The girls attempted to get out, climbing the side of the phone booth and giving up and clinging to each other. The phone book was getting ruined under their feet but they didn't care, still screaming. Gazzy cackled some more, but after having his fun, he jumped off. Nudge was in tears by the time Gazzy was on his feet, and Max wasn't looking so great either.

The girls tentivaly moved out of the booth. They glared at Gazzy who was still chuckling. I was picking myself off the ground, wiping tears out of my eyes. Nudge was also, but for different reasons than I.

"GASMAN RIDE! What the h-e- double hockey sticks was that for?" Max yelled, everyone growing somber very quickly.

"It wasn't my fault you guys over reacted! You didn't even notice when Iggy was doing it. You just caught me at the wrong time."

"We thought that you were some sort of experiment gone wrong from the school. I totally thought that I was going to die. Your face was so scary when you started to laugh, it looked like someone dropped you on your face when you were little, or someone hit you with a frying pan….I don't know, but it was one of the more scary things I've seen," She finished with a pout, glaring at them.

Max glared at them too for a minute. After a minute, she sighed giving into their pitiful faces.

"While, you guys were acting like dumb–" she quickly glanced at Angel who was in her own little world. "Idiots," she corrected herself. "Nudge and I found one that we both liked. We just have to call them to get the directions." Max moved to the phone booth, looking at the chewed up phone book that her and Nudge's frantic feet ruined.

"Well, this is going to be a bit more difficult." She picked it up, and surprisingly the page they wanted wasn't ripped out of it. Finding the hotel, she made me read out the numbers as she dialed them. I put the phonebook back, waiting for Max. She talked to them in her phone voice, all polite and chirpy. I admired her way of flipping moods so quickly, but then again, it was a bit unsettling.

After thanking them one too many times, she hung up, changing back into a kick-ass leader. Taking a breath she looked over at the end of the street, where the intersection showed the street names.

"Alright, it shouldn't be far from here. Just a few blocks." I grabbed her hand as we all started to walk again. She smiled at me swinging our hands slightly. I smiled a crooked grin before letting go of her hand. I had an idea. She looked sad, but quickly looked away so I couldn't see her eyes. I fell back to where Iggy was walking.

"Can you take this for me?" He looked at me with his sightless eyes. I stared back, not thinking that he couldn't see me. "Please?" I asked. Huffing he grabbed the backpack out of my hand and slung it on his other shoulder. "Thanks, man." I said quietly before moving up to where Max was. I side stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. I bent a little.

"Hop on." I told her. When I didn't feel anyone getting on, I looked back. She was staring at me in confusion, not really understanding what I was telling her.

"Hop on my back Max, I'll give you a piggy back ride." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Get on!" I shouted, exasperated. She quickly took a half step back, jumping enough to get securely on my back. I hooked my arms around her knees, hoisting her up when I straightened out. Her arms went around my neck loosely so I wasn't getting strangled, but the rest of her body was a ridged as a board.

I felt her relax after we walked about a block. She wasn't heavy at all - it actually felt nice having her pressed against me like that. Her hair tickled my neck were she was resting her head on my shoulder, but I didn't care. I could feel her breathing through my back, the way her curves were so much more potent in this position. I know that Max has been a lot more open lately, but I've never felt her so close.

Of course I had to keep these thoughts as PG as possible, since there was a certain mind reader that tended to give Max all of my personal thoughts about her. I heard Angel's giggle, and I knew that she agreed with me.

* * *

_I will update again sometime soon because I have some more written after this. I'm going to try to work on all my stories as soon as exsams are completed. I know you feel like I abandoned you, but have no fear...Ella is here. :P Sooo corny. Review again if you enjoy singing in the shower._

_Love Ella_


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright, I'm putting up this next chapter becuase of my two awesome reviewers: Shelbs13 and liz. They gave me great reviews :D This goes out to you two._

* * *

I felt Max shift on my back again pressing herself closer for a few extra seconds. She went still again, almost lax against my back. It was good that she trusted me so much, with her being so closed off. I felt her lips against my neck, staying there for a minute. I felt them move, just to go on the other side of my neck. Again they stayed there for a minute before they left. They didn't reappear this time, just Max's voice sounded.

"You smell good." I was silent for a minute. I did not know where that came from, and was just a bit surprised with her random comment.

"Thank you?" I questioned. I didn't know how to respond to this, since I don't have people commenting on my scent all that often.

"I like it. It makes me feel calmer, I guess. Relaxed." She made a noise then was silent after that.

We all kept walking. I heard Iggy talking to Nudge in the back, but too quiet to hear what they were saying over all of the noise of the street we were walking beside.

"Right here Fang." Max said and I stopped. She slid off of me, and stretched, looking at the tall building in front of us. I looked as well.

It was about 10 stories tall, and curved in a semi circle. Between the two ends, there was a court with a wrap around drive way, and a nice fountain in the middle. From the looks of things, there was a ballet, expensive cars heading to parking spaces behind the building. Men in red uniform ran around, holding open doors and taking luggage out of trunks. There were those golden luggage carriers, filled with suitcases and bags. This was going to be fun.

After sharing a look, we walked up the drive way to the front doors. A person in red uniform quickly grabbed the door for us, smiling a fake smile as we walked through. The lobby was even more impressive then the exterior. There was another fountain with sculptors surrounding it. The floors were glossy, enough that we could see our scruffy reflections in it. It was very light and airy, putting me at ease just the slightest.

The receptionist was staring at us as if we weren't supposed to be in here. Well, we really weren't so I couldn't blame her. Max saw her staring and walked towards her with purpose. That walk made her hips sway more and I appreciated that as I followed her.

Max stopped to look at the receptionist, sizing her up. Max won hands down.

"Hi, I would like to get three rooms for two days. Two doubles, one single. Try and keep them together." Max said smartly. The receptionist raised an eyebrow, then tapped away at the keyboard in front of her.

"We have your rooms. Credit card?" She asked in her accent, holding out her hand for the Max Ride card. Max fished it out of her pocket, and gave it to her and signed off for it.

"You do know how much this will be right?" The receptionist questioned. Max rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping about 30 bucks in total. Was I right?" with that, Max turned on her heel, flagging down one of those bellboys. I took the key cards that the receptionist was giving us, staring at her before I went to find Max who was in the middle of the lobby.

"Your rooms are 1345, 1346, 1347!" She called after me. I took note of that and stood beside Max who was loading her backpack onto the trolley. I copied her and the rest of the flock did too. Once the trolley was full of our torn backpacks, the bellboy wouldn't take it away. He kept staring at Max as if she was a piece of meat. The low growl that escaped my throat wasn't entirely like me, but I knew that I didn't claim what was mine; he would actually think that he had a chance. I walked up behind Max, wrapping my arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck all while glaring at the keen bellboy.

Max was surprised at first, but then relaxed in my embrace. I smiled and pulled away taking her hand and glaring at the bellboy. She caught the glare and twisted her head to see the bellboy lick his lips and hold a hand to his face in a "call me" gesture.

I almost rammed his face into the ground, but Max held onto my hand. Gripping it would be a better word. I didn't break away like I could have easily done, listening to Max as a leader and as my girlfriend. Max pulled me towards the elevators, the last place I wanted to be.

"It's okay Fang." Max said quietly as the elevator doors slide shut. I interlaced my fingers with hers, gripping them tight. We didn't make eye contact, but the gesture was enough. Finally after a few agonizing seconds on the elevator, the doors slide open to our floor. How Max knew what floor to get off of amazed me, but I didn't question as I handed out the keycards. Nudge and Iggy took a room together, getting a raised eyebrow from Max, but other than that no comment. The real siblings shared a room of course and Max and me got the room with the one bed.

We walked into the suite and I heard Max gasp quietly. I was pretty amazed too. I never been in such a high class place before.

* * *

_I know that's it's a dumb spot to leave off, but I couldn't just put everything up. :P Sorry it's so short compared to some chapters...please review... I know that you arn't. :P _

_Love Ella_


	12. I'm Sorry

_This isn't a good time. _

_I'm super duper sorry, but I will not be updating any of my stories over the summer. :(_

_My laptop was stolen with chapters of un publishedness. We won't be getting it back any time soon, but I will try to rewrite the chapters, but really my inspiration is gone. _

_I'm super sorry for this depressingness, but to make it up to you, I have a song fic that was written down in a hard copy. It's to Carrie Underwood's All American Girl. I'll put it up soon, if any of you are interested. _

_Sorry again._

_Ella_


End file.
